


Telephone (The Stark Vibes Remix feat. Steve Rogers)

by Firelightmystic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: And While Virgin Mobile Has A Space Rocket Division, But The Joke Is There Somewhere, Established Relationship, Improper Conduction of A Business Call, M/M, Nor Does He Use Virgin Mobile, Phone Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, That's Not The Pocket Rocket Steve's Riding, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/pseuds/Firelightmystic
Summary: In Which Tony Makes A Business Call, And Steve Falls Victim To Multi-tasking.





	Telephone (The Stark Vibes Remix feat. Steve Rogers)

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo Square: T2 (Vibrators) 
> 
> Many thanks to LightCandor, Demigodscum, and SirSapling for the beta work! Any errors are product of my own hard-headedness.
> 
>  
> 
>  I regret nothing.

 

* * *

  

“Good morning, Pat, thanks for returning my call. How’s the day treating you?”

Steve let out an outraged noise as Tony stepped away from the bed, but most of it was muffled by the cloth gag Tony had tied across his mouth. He pulled first at one leather cuff then the other, but the elastic cording tethering each cuff to the bedposts was incredibly durable, stretching and straining with his struggles, but never snapping. Steve let out a startled yelp before he could try to wrest himself free as the vibrator Tony had worked inside of him began to buzz, pulsating directly against his prostate.

“Oh, you know how it is, end of the quarter madness. How’s the family?”

His first mistake had been assuming that such a small device wouldn’t pack a wallop.

No, that was the second mistake. The _first_ mistake was trusting Tony’s seemingly innocent offer to “try something new.”

It wasn’t nearly as long as any of the dildos in Tony’s carnal treasure trove, which all tended toward an average of seven or eight inches and ran the gamut from slick and cylindrical, to ribbed and studded, and one particularly menacing one that was crooked as a bag of snakes and nearly a foot long.  

Compared to those, the vibrating plug Tony had chosen to use was barely worth noticing, maybe four inches long, and barely as thick as his thumb. The only thing that made it stand out was the hot-rod red coloring and the glowing blue disc that sat flat on the base, looking like one of those futuristic digital blueprints Tony created. It was smooth metal, and shaped like a bullet, and as unassuming as Steve had been unimpressed.

Steve moaned desperately, arching sharply in an attempt to either escape the sensation or somehow shift the vibrator inside of him to a less sensitive position. It didn’t work at all, and all Steve wound up doing was writhing around on Tony’s ridiculously fancy satin sheets.

“Did she win?”

Tony grinned as he glanced back over and took in Steve’s situation, watching the way Steve shuddered and rocked as the intensity of the vibrations dropped down to an almost gentle hum. Steve sagged into the tangle of sheets and pillows, letting out a blissful sigh as warm pleasure rushed along his nerves.

“Fantastic! And your hostile takeover of the PTA? Have you solidified your base and turned it into your own puppet state?”

Tony laughed, closer this time, and Steve’s eyes fluttered open to see Tony standing over him, dangling the controller to his vibrator.

The grin wasn’t reassuring.

“My congrats on your successful coup. Do you have a taste for the blood of your enemies now?”

Neither was the wink.

Steve glared balefully at the small red remote, wanting nothing more than to knock it out of Tony’s hand and watch it break on the floor, ending his torment. That wouldn't end well in the long run, though. Tony had been unamused the last time Steve had tried it, and the payback had been sheer torture.

He'd been left on edge for  _hours_  while Tony fixed it.

There was a sudden flare then drop of speed as Tony played with the dial in the middle of the remote, his usual warning that things were going to get intense, and Steve made a panicked noise, his eyes going wide as he was suddenly very afraid of what the toy was capable of.

“Excellent. How would you like to fling mud in Halliburton’s eye?”

Tony pressed a finger to his lips, pantomiming silence, and Steve shook his head frantically.

“Pat, Patty! Calm down. I haven’t done anything _yet.”_

Steve wasn’t quite able to muffle his yell as the vibration suddenly ramped up to what must have been its highest setting, arching and writhing and desperately seeking out any position that could get him away, get him closer, make it hit just right so that he could--oh, there, there there _there--_

And. Then. _Nothing._

Steve glared furiously at Tony when the vibrations stopped altogether, leaving him on edge and frustratingly bereft. He remained tense for another moment, braced for the vibration to start again, his nerves primed and on edge, and...nothing.  

Steve let out a distressed noise, thumping his head against his pillow, let down and wanting and...and _robbed._ The sharp crest of pleasure that had been built up sloped off into a disappointed ache, and Steve wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or throttle the man.

Tony dropped a hand to his head, toying with the sweat-damp strands, his thumb softly rubbing at his temple as he soothed the worst of Steve’s frustration into something a little less immediately violent.

Wait.

No.

He didn’t want calming, he wanted relief, and Tony was a damned _tease_!

“Pat, this isn’t going to be like the Boeing thing. I’m just wondering if you’d be interested in overseeing our Sub-Saharan operations. I’ve got some interested parties in my oil alternatives.”        

Steve tried to convey the seven different kinds of hell he was going to put Tony through by glaring and thrusting his hips up, demanding relief, but Tony merely rubbed at his scalp like he was a particularly beloved dog and turned away entirely.

“I’m not _not_ considering building a few arc reactors.”

Steve yanked furiously at his restraints. They were strong enough to handle his enhanced capabilities, but Steve hadn’t _really_ put his back into it when Tony had him test them out earlier. Not as much as he could have.

So what if he broke the damn headboard? It served Tony right. As soon as he got loose, he was going to--

Steve convulsed, letting out a muffled howl as the vibrator sprang to life at full speed.

“No, Pat, I’m not trying to get you shot by Dick Cheney.”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and let himself be swept away by the pleasure arcing through him, the fight knocked right out of him.

“Oh, it would still take some time to get everything lined up, and then the logistics alone… it’d be another year probably before you’d have to relocate. More than enough time for Lauren to wrap up fourth grade. Fifth too, probably.”

Oh, oh God, oh fuck, he was so close, so--

“Oh, I didn’t mention? Yes, that _would_ mean you get to eat at the big kids table with all the other regional Presidents.”

Steve stared up at the ceiling incredulously, his chest rising and falling with harsh breaths as his teeth ground angrily at the twisted fabric of his gag.

That...that... _bastard._

“President of African Operations. We might feed you the Australia region, too. Oceania is always weird when it comes to structuring.”

Let’s test your control Steve, let’s play with this new toy I found Steve, it’ll be fun.

Steve began tugging at his restraints, determined to get loose.

“I don’t need a concrete answer for another month or two. I’ll have HR put together an official offer once things are a bit more solidified. I just wanted to make sure you’d bite before I went any further.”

The restraint on his left wrist began to give way and tear, and a curl of triumph wound through Steve. Just a little more, and then he was going to tackle Tony and make the jerk fuck him properly, and maybe twice because he was damn well _owed_ for this, and then after that, he was going t--

Steve’s vision whited out as the vibrator kicked back on again, and he went tumbling down into what was promising to be a great orgasm, so long as Tony kept that speed up, oh please oh please oh--

“....I just offered you the juiciest promotion of your life and you’re swindling me for Girl Scout cookies?”

Steve cried out, his body going taut as his cock bobbed and jerked, pumping out long ropes of come as he finally tumbled over the edge, fire roaring through his veins and electricity sparking across his nerves and brilliant flares of light behind his eyes as he came and came and _came_.

“Pat, that’s--that’s _incredibly_ mercenary of you. Put me down for 20 boxes. All Thin Mints.”

Tony watched him greedily, licking his lips as Steve continued to buck and moan and whimper as relentless vibrations pulsed through him.

“...maybe add in 5 boxes of Caramel deLites.”

Oh...oh no... _no_ …

Steve winced as the sensation of the vibration turned sharp, almost too intense in the aftermath. Tony was apparently going to turn this into an ordeal, and--

“Actually, make that 10 boxes.”

Steve groaned as the vibrations slowed down to something a bit more manageable, overwrought and drained and apprehensive as a curl of demanding need wound through him, his body beginning to yearn for more.

Tony’s finger edged back toward the dial, stroking it thoughtfully but doing nothing, obviously waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Not this again....

“Superheroes and their appetites, Patty. You’d be surprised.”

Tony turned back around, walking towards the small desk where his laptop and tablet were, and Steve went back to wrecking the compromised restraint.

If they were staying in bed, it was going to be on his damn terms, not Tony's, and certainly not his _ridiculous_ _games_.

“....that’s all. I’ll see you on the earnings call Wednesday. Take care!”

Tony grinned as he hung up the phone, turning to face the bed. “Alright, darling, now that--”

Tony trailed off as he stared at the now empty bed, and the torn restraints. “...shit.”

Tony gulped, a mixture of dread and anticipation crossing his face as Steve hovered just out the edges of Tony’s line of sight. It was not, Steve mused, entirely unlike what a horror movie victim probably felt seconds before the killer struck. Or, in this case, the horny, frustrated, super-soldier who was about to get a little of his own back.

He pounced.

Tony let out a startled yelp as he was tackled by Steve, the controller to the vibrating plug clattering to the floor as they went down on the bed in a tangle of limbs. They rolled, and Steve moved quickly, slipping on a cuff before Tony could get his bearings straight. The second followed soon after, though it took some finagling to make it hold tight enough given that Steve had all but ripped it in half.

Tony wet his lips as he stared up at Steve, a gleam in his eye and a smirk tugging at his mouth.

“I regret nothing.”


End file.
